


Dope Isn’t A Word

by squilf



Category: Music RPF, The Voice (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, Jessie and Will being epic bros, Tom just being epic, Will being epically sulky, basically here have some Jessie/Will/Danny friendship, this is my life these are my choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will did not expect the evening to end with him sitting on a box backstage with a drunk Jessie J in his lap, writing passive-aggressive tweets while wearing her ridiculously high-heeled shoes (which actually really hurt his feet but he’s too drunk to take them off) but well, here he is.</p>
<p>(Or, what happened after The Voice finale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dope Isn’t A Word

Will did not expect the evening to end with him sitting on a box backstage with a drunk Jessie J in his lap, writing passive-aggressive tweets while wearing her ridiculously high-heeled shoes (which actually really hurt his feet but he’s too drunk to take them off) but well, here he is. Danny is bounding around the place like he wants to dance and scream and cry and lick everyone’s faces all at once, and it’s kind of adorable, because it’s Danny, but it’s also really, really annoying, because it’s not Will.

“Andrea does deserve it, Will,” says Jessie, taking a swig from a bottle of something that looks like it could kill small animals, “She is a great artist.”

“I know,” Will sighs, because she’s been saying that since the result was announced, which was about three hours ago, and steals the bottle.

Jessie moans and makes a grab for it, nearly stabbing him in the face with the lethal talons she calls fingernails. Will doesn’t comment on the fact that he nearly lost an eye, because that would probably just make her try to do it again, and gulps down the last dregs of the godawful drink.

“You steal my shoes, you steal my drink,” she whines, but she’s laughing, “Take my hair too, why don’t you? Take my tiny, tiny hairs. They’re all I have left.”

Will drops a kiss on Jessie’s head.

“Makes ‘em grow back,” he explains.

“Don’t stop, then! I need all the help I can get.”

Will does as he’s told, dots Jessie’s shaven head with kisses, and she laughs, and it’s lovely, because it’s Jessie, and yeah, Will loves her, like more than robots or hashtags or his keytar, which he’d probably be in a sexual relationship with, if that was, you know, legal or not totally weird.

 

“What’re you two up to?”

Will looks up, and who is it but Danny ‘I just won The Voice and you didn’t also everyone fancies me and I am a rockstar’ O’Donoghue, all happy and warm and flushed, and he is a terrible, terrible person and Will wants nothing more to do with him. He’s not talking to him. Ever.

“Will was kissing me,” says Jessie, “You should join in.”

She grins, and looks between Danny and Will, and no, she did not just think that, _no_ , Will is not letting her drink again, ever.

“Wow, is it that part of the evening already?” says Danny, but he’s smiling.

“Have you _seen_ Tom?” says Jessie, and nods to the corner where Tom is ensconced, surrounded by women, most of them half his age.

“It’s _always_ that part of the evening for the silver bear,” says Danny, and Jessie nods sagely.

Danny punches Will in the shoulder, which is probably meant to be friendly, but actually hurts.

“Hey, cheer up, mate. Sulking is very undope.”

“ _Undope_ isn’t a word,” Will says sullenly, and he’s not looking at him, because, did he mention Danny is a terrible person? Well he is.

“ _Dope_ isn’t even a word.”

“Yes it is, it’s on twitter.”

“Ignore him,” says Jessie, putting an arm round Will, “He’s a grumpy baby tonight.”

“I’m not!”

Danny laughs.

“Aw, love,” he says, and pats Will’s head.

Will jerks away, because a) Danny is awful, and b) no-one understands his pain.

“I’m gonna get another drink,” says Will, and stalks off.

 

Stupid Danny. Stupid voting public. Stupid show. Stupid high-heeled shoes how is he even supposed to _walk_ in these things oh God he is going to die. Will stumbles out through the fire exit and sits outside, angry with the world and everyone in it. He tries to pull off the shoes but can’t manage it, which shouldn’t surprise him, because nothing in his life ever goes right. He decides to deal with this sad truth by curling into a ball and phoning his mother.

“ _Mummyyy_ ,” he whines.

“You okay, baby?”

“Miss you.”

“You didn’t just call your mama to say that, did you? Them international calls are expensive.”

“I’m a worldwide successful songwriter and producer, ma.”

“Sorry, I forget that when you whine like you still a baby.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Will whines, but he does miss her, he does miss _this_ , “I lost The Voice.”

“You drunk?”

“Lil’ bit.”

“You sulking?”

“Lil’ bit.”

“Don’t.”

“But _mom_ –”

“If you’s a _worldwide successful_ songwriter, that don’t matter.”

Will sighs.

“I guess you’re right.”

“You know I am, ‘cause I’m your mama. Quit sulking. Talk to that nice girl who don’t have no hair. And the Irish boy you like.”

“Okay.”

“Good boy. Call me tomorrow, baby.”

“Love you mummy,” says Will, and hangs up.

He takes a deep breath, sticks his phone in his pocket, and tries to stand up.

 

“D’you need some help there?”

Will falls onto his backside.

“Jesus, Danny, you gotta sneak up on me like that?”

Danny crosses his arms, leaning against the fire exit door.

“You gotta sulk like that?”

Will rolls his eyes, holds out his hand.

“Help me up and I will withhold my vengeance,” he says, in his best deep movie advert voice.

Danny laughs, grabs his hands and hauls him to his feet.

“Congratulations, by the way,” says Will sheepishly, looking down.

“Cheers, me dear,” says Danny, and gives him a peck on the cheek.

“ _Really_ , Mr O’Donoghue,” Will says, pretending to be shocked, “What kinda girl do you think I am?”

Danny laughs and tugs him inside by the hand.

“One that’s up for a night of drunken debauchery,” he says, winking, “Come on, let’s find Jess before she starts teaching Tom how to slut drop again.”

Will laughs and follows him.

 

 

He wakes up the next day with a splitting headache, a series of photos on his phone of Tom and Jessie doing slut drops, Jackson licking his face, and Jessie and Danny laughing and making breakfast.

“I’m never drinking with you guys again,” he groans, and nearly falls off the kitchen table, which was apparently where he decided to sleep last night – or rather, this morning.

“Morning, sunshine,” says Jessie, “How’d you like your eggs?”

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of a conversation I had with [](http://insaf-potterhead-abbas.tumblr.com/)Insaf. I blame her.
> 
> **squilf:** so tonight will will probably be sulking in a corner silently on his phone tonight for ages, intense and drunk  
>  **squilf:** meanwhile tom gets lucky with a french lingerie model  
>  **insaf:** hahahahaha  
>  **squilf:** will goes EVERYONES HAVING FUN EXCEPT ME NOBODY LOVES ME and calls his mother  
>  **squilf:** danny will bounce around like a puppy and then he’ll tell will not to be so undope and kiss him and will will say undope isnt a word but secretly think hes adorable


End file.
